


Her Decision

by LadyShema587



Series: StilettoRoyalty's Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series #3<br/>Prompt - Forbidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously set out to make this fit within the word limit. I'm not sure what happened. I need an editor. But I’m kind of amazed I wrote anything today. Distractions abound. Including a Sister’s Wives marathon. Mindless TV anyone?
> 
> Also I kinda hate this. I hate writing ‘First Time.’ But I’m in this challenge until the end and this is honestly what happened.

She was off limits. She was off limits. Oliver Queen repeated the mantra to himself until it became as natural as breathing. 

She was his Thea's friend. She was younger than him. She was too impressible for him to taint. She was his sister's closest friend. She was off limits to him. 

But the more Oliver was around Felicity Smoak the more he forgot the reasons as to why falling into bed with her was a bad idea. Hell the more time he spent with her he feared he was falling for her period. Even the idea of Felicity dressed in white walking down an aisle to become his wife didn't sound bad to him.

So Oliver did what he always did when things got difficult. He ran.

He started avoiding Felicity Smoak. He became a near expert at sneaking through doorways and fielding made up calls about work emergencies when she appeared in a place he was. 

Despite all of his efforts to avoid her, Felicity Smoak was still forefront in his thoughts. Tonight was no exception. He was lying in bed trying not to think about his sister's beautiful but completely off limits friend spending the night down the hall. 

Felicity was spending the night because she and Thea were catching an 8 a.m. flight to begin a three month trek through Europe. They had celebrated their high school graduation two days earlier and were embarking on a last trip before the Fall semester found them enrolled in separate schools for the first time in their lives.

It wasn't just that Felicity Smoak had grown into a gorgeous form of femininity. She was sweet and funny and absolutely the smartest person he'd ever known in his entire life. Come August M.I.T. would be lucky to have her among their students.

So imagine Oliver's shock when the object of his forbidden thoughts was suddenly slipping through his bedroom door.

He sat up on his elbows and fought the urge to shake the aspiration away.

Felicity looked so young standing at his door in a t-shirt and sleep shorts her feet bare. Her hair was pulled back in ponytail and her only adornment was her constantly present glasses. She was the very picture of young innocence. But as she locked the door behind her back and pushed away from it to walk toward where he sat up in the middle of his bed, she moved like a woman on a mission.

"Felicity, what?..." Oliver began to question as the realness of the situation settled over him in shock. 

She stopped him with a finger against his lip.

He could feel her shiver as she pressed him back against the bed moving until she was sitting astride his lap.

"I want you, Oliver." 

Did she just fling a foil packet next to him on the bed?

"Felicity…"

"No, just let me say this. I know you've been avoiding me. And I think I know why. You're afraid the great Oliver Queen will corrupt me."

Oliver sighed in frustration and gripped his blankets hard to keep from putting his hands on her.

"You're wrong Oliver. You're the strongest, nicest guy I've ever known. You're not this image you present. The careless, party boy is just an easy escape from everyone's expectations for you."

His eyes softened uncontrollably as her gaze entrapped him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Oliver. And the thought of being so far away for you without ever knowing…" Felicity closed her eyes before opening them to watch her hands run over his bare shoulders, his warm chest, and down to his fascinating abs. "I want you to make love to me Oliver."

Oliver shook his head in shock despite the desire her words sent through his body, "Felicity we can't… your…"

"Eighteen, Oliver. I've been eighteen for three months. And I'm out of high school now. I know you find me attractive. Or at least attractive enough that you've stopped trusting yourself to be alone with me."

Oliver couldn't deny it. "Felicity of course I want you… but…" he was grasping at his control trying desperately to put his thoughts into words. It wasn't helped by her unintentional movements in his lap. His response to her was instantaneous and he knew she'd soon feel him pressing into her thigh. He had to move her.

Oliver put his hands on her hips intending to push her from his lap but at the same moment his hands found her Felicity was tugging her t-shirt up and over her head.

When Oliver was met with the image of her bare breasts for the first time he found himself pulled her hips against him instead of moving her like he'd intended.

Then she was leaning over him bringing her breasts closer to his mouth. Her lips found his chin and kissed a line down his jaw to his ear.

"Please don't make me leave, Oliver" Felicity whispered in broken breathes as she moved above him. "I'm not making any demands. Oliver, I just want tonight. Just one night. Please.”

And just like that Oliver's thread of control snapped and he sealed his sentence straight to hell. His hand found the back of her head and he pulled her mouth to his where he kissed her hard, frantically. Her mouth opened beneath his and he was sinking in. His tongue explored her mouth before tangling with hers.

She tasted fresh of mint toothpaste and something sweet that he was sure was entirely Felicity.

Her arms had wrapped around his head effectively trapping him. Oliver didn't care.

Now that his hands were on her he couldn't stop them discovering her silky skin. One hand rested between her shoulder blades and the other caressed her waist and moved up over her ribs. When he reach her breasts Oliver ran a teasing finger over her nipples as they puckered even harder. Feeling her shiver at his touch Oliver grasped the full swell of her breast in his palm.

Felicity tore her mouth free of his on a gasp as she now moved frantically pressing her body down into his.

Oliver was dangerously close to losing it before they even started. To still her movements, lifted her off his lap and turned her onto her back on his bed. 

The wide eyed look Felicity gave him from behind her glasses nearly left him speechless as he felt his suspicions being confirmed in her surprise.

Feeling her tremble as his hand trailed down her stomach and played at the hemline of her shorts he said, "You've never done this before. Have you Felicity?"

Oliver was entranced as she answered his question by pursing her lips and shaking her head in the negative. When she next reach to retrieve the protection she'd brought with her it was Oliver's turn to shake his head as he stilled her hand. "We won't need that." He kissed her again. "Not for a while."

Then he was pulling free of the arms she'd draped around his neck and sliding down her body to take her shorts in both hands. He pulled them and her panties down and off her legs in a quick movement staring down at her transfixed. She was beautiful but he already knew that. Oliver thought he saw her twitch immeasurably like she was resisting the urge to cover herself.

When she reach for him he went willingly letting her control their kiss.

He was forced to pull away again when he felt her hands pulling on his pajama bottoms. Her hands on him would surely make him forget his plans for her.

Her look of confusion was edged with hurt that had him immediately seeking to reassure her, "Felicity… You're killing me." 

Her smile at she words made him kiss her again. He kissed her slowly and separated their lips to tug her glasses free of her face and lay them on the nightstand. He returned to place a soft kiss to her lips before moving to the corner of her mouth, her cheek and her chin as he spoke. "Let me make this good for you, Felicity."

Oliver was kissing down the side of her neck, "I'm going to make you want me so much that you'll be begging me for more."

"Oliver…" Felicity said his name like a moan and pressed into his lips that had found her chest.

"Just wait baby," Oliver chuckled against her skin and concentrated on driving Felicity crazy with desire.

He placed open mouth kisses to her shoulder, the center of her chest and beneath each breasts while letting his fingers skim over her waist and down between her legs.

Oliver kept his touches feather soft, teasing despite how filled with lust he felt.

He only stopped when Felicity grasped his hand that lay tracing a line on her thigh and moved it beneath her own to her damp center.

Oliver didn't hesitate then to give her the touch she was craving. He began by circling her clit with firm strokes feeling her wetness pool below his fingers. 

Seeing her wiggle against the bed and the erratic pace of her breath prompted Oliver to seek a finger lower to her opening. He watched her fascinated as he sunk it deep past her barrier. When she moved against his touch while watching him through hooded eyes, Oliver eased a second finger in to join the first. He increased the speed of his fingers stretching her carefully. He took his cues from her allowing his thumb to caress her clit again as his fingers moved.

“Oliver... Oh! I can’t,” Felicity gasped obviously close.

Oliver leaned down to lick a bead of sweat that rolled down between and breasts. “Yes, you can,” Oliver whispered against her skin and hooked his fingers inside of her. 

Felicity immediately tensed and shook as she came.

Oliver continued to stroke her until she relaxed around his fingers while kissing and laving at her breasts.

When his mouth found her stomach and playfully sucked on her belly button, he felt Felicity’s fingers tug on his hair.

He looked up at her with a mischievous smirk but continued his southward journey. With his head between her thighs, he placed a wet open mouth kiss to either side of her center before tugging her legs over his shoulders and dropping his mouth to feast on her sweetness.

There was no hesitancy this time he skipped teasing and went straight to driving her mad. 

He tongued her center from her clit to her ass loving every mew and oh she gasped in response.

He even pressed his tongue as far inside her as he could reach tasting the pool of her essence and feeling he could die happily at that very moment. Despite feeling his hard on raging as he pressed into the bed he was content to drive Felicity into orgasm at least once more.

He knew she was close when he felt her inner thigh muscles clinching around his head.

But then she was pushing him away. “No... Oliver stop.”

He reacted immediately to her stop command not wanting to hurt or overwhelm her in any way.

He sat back on his feet gripping his hands tightly at his sides. He’d stop if that’s what she wanted. Even if it killed him.

But she immediately reach for him.

“No... Oliver, I’m sure. Like completely sure. I just want you... inside. The next time I come,” Felicity’s voice squeaked but she made her thoughts heard.

Oliver heard her loud and clear. He sat up on his knees and carefully pulled his pajama pants down past his knees so he could raise each leg and fully remove them.

Felicity rose to her own knees and he met her in a passion filled kiss that left his head spinning.

Her hands on his body were curious and exploratory. Oliver knew she needed to acquaint herself with his body and he stilled himself to allow her the opportunity.

He tensed when he felt his erection rub against her hip. Felicity pulled her lips from his in surprise but then she was looking down at him. She looked him in the eye as if seeking permission and then her hand was stroking down his erect penis. Her touch became less apprehension and soon she was encircling him in her grip and moving her hand up and down.

Oliver wasn’t sure if it was seconds or minutes but he eventually brought his own hand to still her movements. He kissed her again and gently eased her back to the bed.

He retrieved the foil packet and rolled on the condom before resting between the legs she spread to accommodate him. 

They kissed and held one another until Oliver was sure she could hear his blood boiling. Then Oliver was looking at her and pressing inside her tight passage.

When she shut her eyes and involuntarily tensed, he brought a hand to caress her clit until she relaxed under his touch. Then not stopping to hesitate he pushed in as far as he could feeling the barrier break to allow him passage. 

The look of awe and wonder on Felicity’s face as he settled inside of her for the first time was one he would never forget. She’d winced at the initial entrance but as he remained still pressed deep inside of her the uncomfortable feeling faded.

When he felt her hands running over his back and the way she squirmed beneath him, Oliver knew it was okay to move now. He pulled out and moved back inside her warm canal. His steady pace becoming increasingly frantic as she began to meet his thrusts by moving her hips up.

Oliver was a little embarrassed about how quickly this was going to be over. He wanted her first time to be great but he had wanted her for so long. He wasn’t going to last long.

But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make her come again first. She looked amazing pinned beneath him. Felicity’s hair had come loose from her ponytail and threaded out around her head which was thrown back on the pillow as she reared her body to press into his.

Oliver couldn’t resist nipping her neck with his teeth and sucking his mark into her fair skin. But then she was tightening around him and he was thrusting frantically. 

He dropped his fingers back to her clit pressing and circling until she cried his name with her orgasm.

Feeling her clinch and pulse around him, Oliver lost his own struggle swearing he saw stars with his own release.

Oliver made sure he didn't collapse on top of Felicity after he'd spilled his release into the condom. Falling instead to his back and then sitting on the side of the bed to dispose of the condom in a nearby trashcan. 

"Oh wow…" Felicity was breathless but the pleasant shock she'd just experience could not be help back.

"Feel good?"

"Um… yeah!" Felicity turned on her side to face Oliver as he climbed back into the bed. "Is sex always like that?"

"If you're really lucky," Oliver replied reaching to pull her closer. 

"So… I should probably go…" Felicity said starting to pull away.

"Please stay."

"I meant what I said Oliver. I don't expect anything from you."

"Felicity, just stay. Please. You've got a plane to catch in like five hours."

"Okay," Felicity said snuggling back against his insanely soft sheets. "But I'm warning you, I'm a bit of a bed hog. Just roll be back to my side if I invade your space."

"Not possible," Oliver said sleep already present in his voice as he finally succeeded at pulling Felicity into his arms. He held her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep. He was already formulating a plan to rearrange his schedule and spend the last week of June in Europe.


End file.
